The Best Birthday
by lumnusfan
Summary: It's her birthday, and if she has to lie in order to get what she wants, that's exactly what she'll do.


It might have been a typical summer evening. It was warm, the fireflies were dancing with the stars, and things were peaceful across the land. It was also Queen Lucy's birthday, and she'd been able to talk her royal siblings' into waiting until the weekend to throw her a party.

"It just makes more sense to wait until Friday or Saturday evening," she'd argued. "My birthday falls on a Wednesday this year, and not as many of our friends would be able to join us in the middle of the week."

So in lieu of a full-fledged celebration, Lucy had opted to spend the night with a friend. Her brothers and sister thought she was staying with a lord's daughter from the Lone Islands, but Lucy had actually made plans to spend the night with Tumnus.

After bidding farewell to her siblings, Lucy made her way to Tumnus' cave, and upone reaching the door, she found a note attached.

_Come in; the door is unlocked._

She pushed open the door and called out for her companion. "Tumnus, I'm here. Where are you?"

Lucy looked around the room and saw that candles were lit, and flower pedals were scattered on the floor, creating a romantic atmosphere. She followed the pedals to the bedroom, where she found a second note.

_Make yourself comfortable. I want you to feel at home._

Lucy knew what he meant by "comfortable" because they'd been planning this for several weeks. She reached down to slide her shoes off and placed them under the bed. The queen then removed her crown and stuck it in her overnight bag. After unzipping and peeling off her dress, Lucy unhooked her bra and pulled her panties down her thighs. As she folded and hid her clothes in her bag, Lucy thought about what she and Tumnus had planned for this evening.

As queen, Lucy was expected to marry royalty. Though no proposals had been made as of yet, she was well aware that they would eventually come. She would follow through with her royal duty, but her heart wouldn't be in it, and for a very simple reason: Lucy's heart belonged to the owner of this cave.

But her family, as much as they cared for Tumnus, would never approve. Perhaps because he wasn't human. Perhaps because he wasn't royalty. Whatever the case, in her siblings' eyes, the faun was fine for a close friend, but he wasn't suitable for a mate.

Not that Lucy knew because she'd asked. No, her love for Tumnus had always been kept a secret. In the end, he wasn't eligible because it was just the way things were.

What Lucy did know was this: Tumnus cared for her as well. He'd declared his love for her months ago. They'd agreed to keep quiet regarding their feelings for each other, to simply "pretend" nothing had changed between them.

And that had been fine, for a while. But recently Lucy had been finding it difficult to hide how she felt, and it seemed Tumnus was struggling with it too. So when Tumnus asked Lucy what she'd like for her birthday, she asked him in return if he'd make love to her. He'd agreed wholeheartedly, provided that she came up with a story to tell her family.

Lucy placed her overnight bag in an empty corner of the bedroom, then walked nakedly through the cave, in search of her faun.

xXxXx

He was waiting the kitchen, hidden out of sight of the front door. Tumnus had heard Lucy enter and call for him, but forced himself to keep quiet. Surely she would come looking for him, and hopefully it would be after she undressed. That was what he wanted his first sight of her to be this evening...naked, nothing hiding those beautiful curves or covering her soft smooth skin.

He'd been aching to feel her bare body pressed against his, but he never thought he'd get the chance. For her to ask him to sleep with her was a dream come true. He wouldn't have suggested it, but for his queen - the lady he loved - he'd do anything.

Tumnus had to admit he was eager to take Lucy to bed with him, and if she was as lovely nude as she was clothed, he'd have a hard time waiting if she decided she wanted to eat first.

_If that's the case, perhaps she wouldn't mind eating in stages. Appetizers first, then sex; then the main course, then some more sex; then dessert, followed by some more sex._

This plan had barely formulated in Tumnus' mind when Lucy rounded the corner into the kitchen. He took in the naked sight before him...her full, melon-shaped breasts; her smooth belly and round navel; her long legs that surrounded a thick patch of dark pubic hair. The faun had never seen a more breath-taking sight.

He allowed his eyes to roam over her body twice more before finally finding words to speak. "You look...stunning."

xXxXx

Lucy felt color flood her cheeks as she flashed a nervous smile. "Thank you."

Out of habit, she moved to smooth her skirt but remembered it wasn't there. Instead, she reached up to run her fingers through her hair. As she did so, she looked over Tumnus' bare body. He looked as he always did; the bare chest of a man and the hairy legs of a goat, his genitals almost completely hidden, though she knew they were there. Yes, he looked the same as he always did, but somehow it was like she was seeing him for the first time.

_It's because you're naked too,_ Lucy told herself.

She was vaguely aware that dinner smelled wonderful, but her hormones were taking over in full force, and she moved her hands over Tumnus' bare chest as she whispered, "Kiss me."

xXxXx

The hair on the small of his back stood up on end at her touch. Tumnus placed his hands on her sides to pull her closer. He leaned in to place his lips on Lucy's, and his tongue was immediately greeted with hers. He felt her teeth against his tongue even as she attempted to slide her tongue up and down the inside of his left cheek.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers connected with his curls. Tumnus moved his hands to Lucy's hips and slowly made his way around her waist until his hands were each cradling one side of her bottom.

xXxXx

Lucy felt his hands behind her, and as she continued to kiss him, she carefully wrapped her legs around his waist so that he was holding all of her weight in his arms. She was aware of one of Tumnus' hands running along her thigh as he carried her to the bedroom. His other hand remained beneath her, supporting her.

They reached the bedroom, and Lucy tumbled out of his arms in order to lay down on the bed. He joined her under the covers, where they immediately resumed their passionate kissing. As they lay side by side, exploring each other's mouth, Lucy felt Tumnus' hand cup her breast and begin to gently apply pressure. While he squeezed her breast, Lucy reached down and found Tumnus' genitals. Her fingers moved past his penis and took hold of his scrotum.

xXxXx

Tumnus was very much aware of the pressure Lucy was applying to his testicles, and he was unable to hold back a groan of pleasure. Around another kiss, he whispered for her to be rougher.

She squeezed harder, almost as if she were kneading a small ball of dough, then moved her hand back to his penis and began yanking on it.

Tumnus soon repositioned himself on top of Lucy and started placing kisses on her breasts. He gently bit down on her nipples, and as they began to harden, he heard her say, "Tumnus, do it. Enter me."

He didn't have to be asked twice. This was his queen, and he'd do anything to please her.

xXxXx

Lucy felt his hairy penis go into her, and she was unable to withhold a cry of pain. _Oh god...I've never felt anything that hurts so bad._

And yet she had never experienced anything so exhilarating. As the pain slowly passed and Tumnus continued to shove himself up into her body, Lucy rocked, bucked, and arched in rhythm with him.

When he finally exited her, Lucy moved so that she was sitting on Tumnus' hips, facing his genitals. She once again took hold of his scrotum, pinching and rolling his testicles, then began to pull on his penis.

xXxXx

Time passed slowly for the young couple. They remained in bed for another hour, caressing and fondling one another, and engaging in sexual intercourse. When they finally convened to the sitting area for dinner, Lucy didn't bother to dress; she only wrapped herself in a blanket, eventually letting it fall around her waist and revealing her breasts.

Tumnus willingly admitted, if only to himself, that he much rather preferred seeing Lucy "dressed" this way, over her usual attire. Being able to look across the table and see her bare breasts sent shivers down his spine, and knowing that her soft, supple skin would soon be pressed against his body made the sight even better.

When he rose to clear the dished, Lucy also stood, leaving her blanket in the chair.

"I'm going back to bed," she quietly announced. "Don't take too long in the kitchen, okay?"

She offered Tumnus a sensual smile before making her way to the bedroom, and he was unable to turn his gaze away from her back side as it lazily moved from side to side. It was nice and round, firm yet soft to the touch.

He quickly decided the dishes could wait, and hurried to join Lucy in the bedroom. She was sitting in bed, the covers pulled only to the waist. Lucy asked in a near whisper, "Like what you see?"

Tumnus' nod was subtle as he once again took in the sight of her breasts and belly.

As she lay down and kicked the covers off, she asked, "Would you mind giving me a full body massage?"

Tumnus crossed the room and carefully positioned himself over his queen. He began just above the breasts, moving his hands slowly down her torso; squeezing her breasts, rubbing her sides, running his fingers over her belly button. She eagle spread her legs and Tumnus rubbed the palm of his hand over her vagina. He moved down to her feet and massaged them, placing kisses on the balls and heels of each.

Lucy then rolled over and Tumnus began massaging her shoulders. He rubbed his hands down her back and along her sides again. He took the opportunity to run his hands along her bottom, then between her legs against her vagina a second time.

xXxXx

Lucy let a hormonal sigh escape at Tumnus' touch to her vagina. She was well aware of the butterflies his hand sent through her belly, and as she felt him lay on top of her, placing his body on her bare back and kissing her shoulder, another set of butterflies joined the first.

Under his weight, Lucy carefully turned over. "Will you kiss my breasts and navel again?"

xXxXx

_I'd kiss them forever if you'd let me._

Tumnus pressed his lips against one nipple and then the other, feeling them harden at his action. His kissed each breast twice more before moving down to her belly button. He gently caressed Lucy's flat belly with his cheek before pressing his lips againsts her navel.

xXxXx

As the kisses ceased, Lucy asked Tumnus if he'd like a massage as well, to which he replied he'd rather she simply fondle his genitals again. The pair switched places, and before reaching between his legs, Lucy kissed Tumnus' nipples and belly button. She then grabbed his scrotum with both hands, pinching the skin between her fingers and pushing the lumps against each other. As she did so, she leaned down and wrapped her lips around Tumnus' penis.

xXxXx

He as shot into seventh heaven by the surprise of Lucy's mouth around his penis. His groin buzzed, and he cried out in hormonal ecstacy as she began to nibble on the tip.

"Harder, bite harder."

She did so, and even moved his penis to her molars so she could chew on it. The buzzing continued to grow stronger, and the faun knew his semen wasn't long in coming.

Lucy must have have sensed it , because she immediately released both his penis and his scrotum and asked Tumnus to switch places with her.

xXxXx

She barely had time to lay her head on the pillow before Tumnus shoved his penis up into her.

"Oh god!" Lucy cried in surprise and pain.

She felt his hips rock as she continued to push farther. She wrapped her legs around his waist in an effort to allow him to gain more entrance.

xXxXx

Tumnus felt Lucy's ankles crossing over the small of his back, and as he lowered his head to kiss her bare shoulder, he shoved his penis the rest mof the way in, until his scrotum rested completely against her vagina.

xXxXx

Lucy had no idea that it would be possible for her body to buck in that position. But at the touch of his scrotum against her vagina, she was sent into sexual overdrive, and as she began to react, Lucy reached up to dig her nails into Tumnus' shoulder blades.

Tumnus shoved and Lucy bucked for several more minutes before he finally exited her body. She continued to keep her legs wrapped around his waist, almost in an effort to keep him from getting away, and he continued to place kisses on her shoulder.

xXxXx

Tumnus lay on top of Lucy, listening to her heavy breathing and his wild heartbeat. Even as he continued kissing her, he knew that there was a chance she could conceive and carry his child, but at this very moment,what interested him most was the nude body beneath him.

He heard her whisper for me, and so, still feeling her legs around his waist, the faun placed his penis into Lucy's body again.

xXxXx

A groan escaped Lucy's lips as she tried to count the number of times he'd entered her this evening. This might easily have been the fifth or sixth time - she honestly had no idea - and she felt like she could go on all night.

And honestly, who could stop her? As far as anyone knew, she wasn't even here. She and Tumnus could remain in bed all night, naked and having sex,and no one would be the wiser.

Lucy allowed another groan to escape while her body rocked in sync with Tumnus'. When he exited her, she relaxed her legs and eagle spread them.

"Tumnus," she whispered, "will you kiss my vagina?"

xXxXx

He was eager to do more than press his lips against it. Not only did he place kisses on her vagina, he also ran his tongue alongside and inside of it.

As he did so, Tumnus heard Lucy ask, "Do you feel the same way I do, that you could go on all night?"

The faun ceased his oral actions at Lucy's vagina and returned to her side. He rubbed his thumb back and forth across her navel as he replied, "I could go on for as long as you'd let me."

xXxXx

Lucy smiled at the sentiment. If it were up to her, she'd let him make love to her for the rest of her life. She found it soothing to be in bed - to simply be naked - with him, to have him touching her this way.

"I wish it could go on forever. But tomorrow I'll have to go back to being a queen, doing and saying all the right things, when all I really want is..."

She let her voice trail off, suddenly unsure if she actually wanted to say it out loud.

"Is what?" Tumnus prodded.

The queen lazily ran her fingers over Tumnus' torso, outlining his nipples and navel. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips before reaching down to massage his scrotum again.

"Sometimes I feel like clothing is overrated and nudity is overscandalized. The body is a beautiful thing and should be celebrated, not hidden or covered up. Just look at us. We've spent our entire evening with no clothes on, and we've had a grand time, better than if we'd been dressed. But if I were tell my family any of this, I'd hear no end of the lectures on how a queen should present herself and how a lady behaves. They would tell me that a blanket is a suitable garment for dinner,and sex isn't proper entertainment. Personally, I like lounging in my bare skin; any time I have a few moments to myself, I thinkg I'll spend them naked."

"I hope you won't keep all of those moments to yourself," Tumnus whispered.

Lucy felt his hand run down her torso and cover her navel. "Of course not. I have a night full of moments right now. Do it again, Tumnus."

As the faun rolled over on top of her again, she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his penis enter her.

xXxXx

The following morning, Tumnus gently eased himself out of bed and made his way to the washroom to draw a bath. As the warm water filled the tub, he returned to the bedroom and stood staring at the outline of Lucy's naked body beneath the sheet. Her gentle curves, her round breasts, her flat belly, and her firm bottom were better than he'd ever imagined.

And to think that he was the only one in all of Narnia that knew what Queen Lucy looked like nude, that knew what a wonderful performer she was in bed. They'd continued to make love until three in the morning, before falling into an exhausted sleep. That had only been six hours ago. Now he needed to wake her up and make sure she was soon presentable to the outside world.

Tumnus pulled the sheet back as he softly called her name. "Lucy...come on, time to get up."

He watched her eyes slowly flutter open, and as she focused on his face, he once again gazed upon the body before him. She was beautiful when she was naked.

He cleared his throat. "Your bath's ready."

xXxXx

After spending the night in his naked presence, Lucy wasn't ready to be alone yet. "Come join me."

Rising from the bed, she pressed her body against his, running her fingers lightly across his shoulders.

"Come join me," she whispered again. "I'll wash your back, and you'll wash mine."

xXxXx

A light shiver ran down Tumnus' spine at her touch. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips before responding, "The tub isn't big enough for two."

He felt Lucy's hands retreats from his shoulders and take hold of his genitals.

"We'll make it work," she answered as she yanked his penis and pinched his scrotum. "Come bathe with me."

The faun allowed himself to be led into the bathroom and heard his queen telling him to climb into the tub. Upon sitting in the water, he saw Lucy climbing in after him. She positioned herself on his lap and looked over her shoulder and him.

"Scrub my back, won't you?" she asked seductively.

Lathering up the wash rag, Tumnus moved Lucy's long hair so that it hung over one shoulder. He then ran the rag slowly over her bare back, carefully washing every inch he could see. After rinsing the excess soap from her skin, Tumnus relathered the rag and wrapped his arms around her waist and began to wash her breasts and belly.

xXxXx

Lucy sighed contentedly at the warm water that partially covered her body and the tenderness with which Tumnus was now cleansing her. She leaned against him and raised her arms as he washed her armpits. She then spread her legs so that he could run the rag over her vagina.

The sex had ended too soon; the night had come to a close long before she'd wanted it to. Now that it was morning, she felt as though every moment was being spirited away by the bath water. Every passionate kiss, each lingering touch...There had to be a way to preserve them.

xXxXx

Tumnus remained still as Lucy rotated and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep from falling backward. As she lathered the rag and washed his chest, he stared at her breasts.

_She's lovely when she's dressed, beautiful when she's naked, and absolutely gorgeous when she's soaking wet._

The shimmered off of Lucy's wet skin, and it was as if she glowed. She reminded Tumnus of an angel.

His groin buzzed as she reached through the water to wash between his legs, and when felt the rag against the tip, he knew he wasn't far from an erection.

"One more time, Lucy. Let's do it one more time."

xXxXx

Without bothering to dry off, the pair exited the tub and lay on the bathroom floor. Lucy wrapped her legs around Tumnus' waist felt every inch of his penis inside of her. As they rocked and bucked in sync with one another, Lucy knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this had been her favorite birthday ever.


End file.
